


Last Kisses

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: They thought they had shared their last kiss without realising it.





	

They had shared many kisses over the years together. 

There had been slow, soft kisses, shared over dinners and drinks and in the quiet of dark apartments. There had been rushed kisses, quick pecks as one or the other had to tear off across town at the beck and call of duty. There had been the fierce kisses— the deep ones, the promises and pleas for safe returns and future adventures.

They had shared plenty of kisses. It was easy to lose count. It was easy to lose the meaning behind them when the simple peck in the morning was just as intimate as the drawn out, lingering crush between them in the heat of the night. It was easy for either of them to stop thinking about the other’s lips and skin and heat when they had already shared so much. 

Ar least until they thought they had shared their last kiss without realising it. 

When Insomnia fell, when the news hit them, Noct found himself thinking about Nyx’s lips. Thinking about how he must have missed the last kiss between them. How the quick little thing he could barely remember from the morning before leaving— that had come as easily as breathing— had been his last kiss with Nyx.

He thought about the emptiness in his bed in Lestallum, about the last time Nyx’s lips and teeth and tongue left marks on him. About the last time Nyx had laughed and pressed a kiss to his temple. The last time those pet names had tumbled, breathless from Nyx’s lips. 

Noct allowed himself the one night to think about it. To mourn. He couldn’t mourn now. Not when he had to stay alive, when he had to keep his friends alive. He could mourn his father, his lover, his city, his life, when they were safe. He could allow it then.

It wasn’t until Cape Caem that Noct was able to think about those kisses he once shared with Nyx. It wasn’t until he was in the shadow of a lighthouse, the ocean crashing below the cliffs, that he let himself remember those last kisses again. 

Because Nyx was there waiting. 

Nyx had come in with Cindy, had helped get the cottage aired out. Had waited, burned and tired but _alive_ , for Noctis to arrive. 

“Sorry I’m late, little prince,” was the first thing to be said between them since the ruin of the Crown City. Since they had both lost the only home they had left. 

Noctis didn’t know the extent of Nyx’s injuries— only glanced the strange scarring and marks— and it didn’t matter in that moment. All that mattered was that when Noctis had launched himself at the tired Glaive standing before him, he was caught in familiar arms. 

They had kissed like this before— this desperate, hungry, reassuring draw between them— when Nyx had returned from a particularly dangerous mission. When they had been separated by duty before, with the threat of death lingering between them. 

But this was different. This wasn’t desperate. This was a new promise between them. 

And for a moment afterwards, Noctis couldn’t open his eyes. Couldn’t bear to looks again and see that same promise echoed in Nyx’s eyes. 

But when he did look again, he grinned. “You’re in trouble, hero.”

“Always, little prince,” it was Nyx’s smirk, his mischief, and Noct couldn’t help but kiss him again in his relief.


End file.
